everlast164fandomcom-20200213-history
License Reika's Mods
Request Hello Reika, I want to request the permission to use several of your mods in my modpack, these are at the moment: - RotaryCraft - ReactorCraft - Useful TNT - Void Monster - URL Fix I played often in the past modpacks like tekkit classic, tekkit lite, ftb ultimate, test pack please ignore or big dig. but every time I missed some mods, so I decided to make a own modpack packed with some of the best mods I ever seen. I started developing it in MC 1.4.7 but this was just for me and my friends, I dont though about something like copyright. The project getting dumped. Now I'm back with MC1.6.4 even bigger even more mods but this time I want to release it first on Technic Launcher then on FTB! Details of the modpack below: MODPACK -------------- Name: Everlast-164 Minecraft-Version: 1.6.4 Java-Version: 1.7.0(I will patch this later for 1.8+ if possible) RAM: ~4GB(perhabs less) PermGen: ~1GB(perhabs less) Availability: for FREE via Technic Launcher, if everything is OK later via FTB Client + Server preconfigured Current State: Early Closed Beta (mods are nearly finished, only available for friends, eventualy authors, and me(private hamachi server)) Technic Lancher Modpack Link: xxxxxxx Wiki: http://everlast164.wikia.com/wiki/Everlast164_Wikia (under construction) Mods: (they may change during copyright issues, that would be sad ) 172 Modular Force Field System, Additional Pipes, Advanced Machines, Advanced Repulsation Systems, Aether, Applied Energetics, Armor Status HUD, Balkons Weapon Mod, Battle Towers, Better Dungeons, Better Signs Mod, BiblioCraft, BiblioWoods(BiomesOPlenty), BiblioWoods(Natura), BigReactors, binnie-mods, Biomes O' Plenty, Blood Magic, Botania, Bspkrs Core, Buildcraft, Additional Buildcraft Objects, Carpenter's Blocks, chargepads, ChickenChunks, Chisel, CodeChicken Core, CoFH Core, CompactSolars, ComputerCraft, ConfigMod, CoralMod, CoroAI, Damage Indicators, DenLib, Dimensional Doors, DragonAPI, Dragon Mounts, DungeonPack, DynamicTanks, Enchanting Plus, Ender IO, Ender Storage, Equivalent Exchange, Extended Renderer, ExtraCells, ExtraUtillities, Factorization, Flat Bedrock, Forestry, Legendary Beasts, GalactiCraft, GalactiCraft Planets, GravityGun, GregTech, IC2 Nuclear Control, iChun Util, immibis-core, Industrial Craft 2, Inventory Tweaks, Iron Chests, KeithyUtils, Logistic Pipes, Magic Bees, Player API Core, Metallurgy, MicDoodle Core, MineFactory Reloaded, MineTweaker, ModBuild, Modular Powersuits, Morph, Mystcraft, Natrua, NEI Addons, NEI Plugins, Nether Ores, Not Enough Items, Numina, Open Blocks, Optifine HD D1, Pam's Clay Spawn, Plugins for Forestry, Portal Gun, PowerCrystalsCore, PowerSuit Addons, ProjectRed, qCraft, QuarryPlus, RailCraft, ReactorCraft, Xeno's Reliquary, Resonant Engine, RotaryCraft, Ruins, SlimevoidLib, Steve's Factory Manager, Tinkers Construct, Thermal Expansion, Threaded Lightning, Tinkers Mechworks, TwilightForest, Universal Electricity, Update Checker Mod, URLFix Reikas Mods, Useful TNT, VoidMonster, VoxelMap, Waila, Weather Mod, Wireless Redstone(ChickenBonesEdition), XplosionCore Therms: 1. + 2. of course I can't guaranty that no one will copy your mod out the modpack and use it, reupload it etc. how should I manage that? It's impossible for me all I can do is to make a kind of readme file or something this way. but if you can tell me a solution for that it would be fine. 3. MineTweaker is installed but not used....(DAMN I will remove it later) else there is only gregtech installed. it takes control over some parts of OreDictonary for nearly every mod. there were complications with your "Certus Quartz" and the Apllied Energetics "Certus Quartz" so I had to seperate them in OreDict via gregtech. Apart from that there is only CoFH that controls some ore generation. However it does not affect ANY of your mods. 4.The mod will be provided as Client and as Server for FREE at Technic Launcher and if possible at FTB Launcher! As I said at 1.+ 2. I can't guaranty for these restrictions. at the moment the server is running over a plain vanilla-forge server so I think its impossible to abandon items or machines. 5. The authors of the mods will be respected and credits will be given at least via the wiki page along with links to the original threads on minecraft-forum or the original websites. It will just take a while I work alone on the modpack. By the way: 1. Is the certus quartz needed for any machines? 2. If you want to take a peek on the modpack feel free to do so. 3. Void Monster sounds CREEEPY! ok I hope that was enough detail for the first. If anything isn't as it should be, pls write back! If everything is like it should be, pls write back! If you don't give me permission for every or some mods, I will remove them immediately from the pack! Best Greetings, picatrix1899 Answer You have covered the rules, yes, so you have permission. That said, I do question why you are still making a 1.6.4 pack, choosing to use old versions of the mods. If you are using my mods in 1.6.4, ensure you are 1) using v25z and 2) not going to generate old bug reports for me. As for certus quartz, not for me, but for AE. Category:Licenses Category:Reika's Mods